All I Have Left Rewrite
by xMidnightAurorax
Summary: It's been a month since the Reach have been defeated and Jamie was the happiest he has ever been. That is until the Reach send out a mysterious White Beetle to seek revenge. Now Jamie is on the run, not only from White beetle but also from both the League and Young Justice. How will Jamie be able to keep going when he has nothing left? A bit dark, no slash. NEW REWRITTEN VERSION
It was a what one might deem a pleasant night in El Paso Texas. It was a nice and cool after a hot day as many relaxed in their homes. One house though, was not as it seemed. IT was quiet, it was dark and if you were to walk past you couldn't help but get an ominous feeling creeping up your spine, feeling danger in the air. But the danger had already past and the consequences had been deadly, leaving horror in its wake as the house had belonged to none other than the Reyes family.

 _It looks like they're sleeping_ Jamie Reyes, one of the current household occupants thought as he looked beyond his spot in the kitchen into the lounge area. In the darkness of the room he could just make out the two lumps that lay in front of the fireplace. Even though it had been several hours he could still picture vividly the blood splattered across the room and their horrified eyes, frozen onto their faces in their final moments. For there lay Jamie's parents, cold and bloody, clutching each other in their final moments.

It was his fault. It was All All his fault... He failed them, he failed to protect them. He knew his lifestyle had risks and in turn, put his family in danger. They had been Killed, murdered, and it was all because of him.

 _Why?_

 _Why did this happen?_

 _Why were they killed?_

 _Why did I have to lose them?_

Those thoughts repeated themselves over and over again in his mind, unable to think of anything more as he got sucked into a hole of his own creation. As his thoughts began to spiral out of control and darkness began to consume him a little girl, no older then ten, walked into the room. She shuffled towards him with a back pack thrown over her shoulder and an old teddy grasped in her hands, shivering slightly with her head bowled down.

Jamie walked towards her, blocking her view of the now cold bodies. She raced into his arms and clung to him tightly, burring her face into his chest. Jamie had to be strong, if not for him then for his little sister. He couldn't break down now, not when she clearly needed him. Milargo was scared and vulnerable and he needed him. He couldn't let her down, not now. "Come on Milargo. Time to go." he said as he picked her up, carrying her through the kitchen to the back door, hoping to avoid most of the damage the household had sustained.

Along the way he removed a few items from his pocket, leaving them on the bench, before continuing with his own backpack out the door. Once in the yard Jamie equipped his armor, allowing it to cover both him and his little sister, protecting her from the wind they will inevitably be facing. Picking up the bags Jamie looked towards his home for the last time. He had spent most of his life there. It held so many precious memories and happy times with those he loved. Looking at it now, he felt nothing. It was not his home anymore, just a place he had lived in. It was just an empty house now.

Jamie willed his wings to appear and took one last look through the open door, seeing his Young Justice communicator and a note, and let a few last words leave his lips, getting lost in the wind as he took off into the night

"I'm Sorry..."

* * *

 **Hey long time no see. Please don't be mad at me, I have been meaning to update my stuff for about a year and a half but I couldn't bring myself to after cringing at my old work. It needed to be a lot better and it didn't want to continue what I now thought of as crap. Anyway tonight I finally got around to rewriting some stuff. I thought I'd start with this story as it actually has a semblance of a plot going on and not just confused gibberish, so please don't be mad that I haven't touched any of the others. This is still just a preview so the actual chapters will be longer then this.**


End file.
